


Untouchable

by PARADISETRAIN12



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Gen, God!Faker, Just descriptive writing, No Plot/Plotless, Unkillable Demon King, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PARADISETRAIN12/pseuds/PARADISETRAIN12
Summary: The pounding stadium lights glare down from above, but he glows the brightest of all





	Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm posting to AO3! Not my first fic ever, that honour belongs to a cringey yucky thingy on Wattpad.
> 
> I have a math exam in four days, but inspiration hit, and I'd be a fool not to snatch it up. Not my best work, I just want to put something out there.

Unrelenting, he was unrelenting.

 

Like waves crashing onto a cliff, eating it away, inch by inch, his foes crumbling to dust and swallowed whole. He would not stop, everything belonged to him, he would go forth and conquer death itself, they called him the Unkillable Demon King.

 

~•~

 

Unstoppable, he was unstoppable.

 

He was the unbeatable final boss, the last enemy that would never be defeated. For all else, it was a desperate scramble for second, because he would be crowned champion, always. And no matter how heavy a weight he had to carry, finals would always be promised. The championship he could not conquer alone. Even so, how does one defeat him? He does not _play_ the game, he _is_ the game. He who hungers most desperately for victory. Give him an inch, he will take a mile. Give him everything (he is everything) and he will still take more.

 

~•~

 

Untouchable, he was untouchable.

 

He belonged on a pedestal, high above the rabble, observing and calculating. And the ones who served him were legendary, but almost disposable, leaving at the promise of gold and riches (except one, his right hand). Outside, he is no one, but in my world, he is a  _god,_ and I  _worship_ him. Even in defeat, he shines. The pounding stadium lights glare down from above, but he glows the brightest of all.

 

~•~

 

Unmade, he is unmade.

 

He is no longer at the top.

 

But he will find his hunger again.

 

And bring back the glory days.

**Author's Note:**

> Not supposed to imply that his teammates were disposable, just an exaggeration that Faker was so great he eclipsed them all.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my first work!


End file.
